Dr. N. Sane
Dr. N. Sane is a psychiatrist who specializes in super-powered crazies. He owns and operates Dr. N. Sane's Home for the Mentally Unfit. His henchman/sidekick (in the Initial Era) is Bob. Personal Information Real Name: Norton Sane Location: Outside Quadropolis Group Affiliation: Newer Fantastic 5 Created: in 1992 by Michael J. Longo (appearance, name) and Matt Forrestall (characteristics, tied name & appearance together) First Appearance: Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 1, Number 4 (1992) Initial Era Dr. N. Sane first appears (in the Initial Era) in "Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Volume 1, Number 4 (1992), although he is not identified in that comic. In "The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Number 4, N. Sane appears again. He introduces himself and his partner Bob to Ex-Officer Smith. He asks Smith for information on Sprinkles, which Smith provides. N. Sane is about to shoot Smith after getting the information he wants but Smith convinces him to team up. Along with Wolverspleen and That Bike Dude, they decide to be called the Newer Fantastic 5, and vow revenge on Sprinkles. In "Sprinkles and Jack" Number 1, the Newer Fantastic 5 confront Sprinkles and Jack as they are trying to escape from Dr. N. Sane's Home for the Mentally Unfit. They are defeated by Sprinkles and Jack, and Ex-Officer Smith who switches sides after Dr. N. Sane orders him to shoot Sprinkles and Jack. N. Sane himself is knocked out by Smith hitting him in the face with his gun. Part of the building is soon after blown up by a time bomb planted by Captain Nutso. In Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 1, Numbers 28-30, Dr. N. Sane develops a serum that increases strength and makes the subject more controllable. He tests it on Bob, who grows much stronger, and acts as N. Sane's zombie. N. Sane has him kidnap Sprinkles and bring him back to the hideout (which is shown as a medieval castle outside of Quadropolis). Jack sneaks a ride with Bob, but is too late to stop N. Sane from injecting Sprinkles with multiple doses of his drug, causing the moose man to transform into a moose monster. N. Sane wields control over him (at first), but Jack is able to bring Sprinkles back to himself, and the duo defeat N. Sane and Bob, and destroy the rest of his serum. Dr. N. Sane shows up again in The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Number 10, controlling a giant blob that's attacking the city of Quadropolis. N. Sane was looking for Sprinkles, and found him. Sprinkles, who was human at the time, transformed back into the moose to fight him. Knowing he can't beat him physically, N. Sane has brought Buckethead and his goons with him. Sprinkles defeats the goons but then the blob goes out of control. N. Sane and Buckethead escape in the Sane-o-Copter. Connection to Sprinkles In the past, Dr. N. Sane was after a hunter in Northwater Woods named Jonathan Sprinkles. So was Dr. Geneius. The two met at a Mad Scientist Convention and decided to team up to capture Jonathan. Their plan worked and Jonathan became a subject in Dr. Geneius's moose/human thought experiment. However Jonathan was able to escape, and eventually father a child with a moose, and that child was Martin Sprinkles, a.k.a Sprinkles the Moose. Digital Era In the Digital Era, Dr. N. Sane appeared in "Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Volume 2, Number 1 (2008). The story starts out in Dr. N. Sane's Home for the Mentally Unfit. N. Sane is giving Buckethead a rorschach test, and every shape reminds Buckethead of Martin Lewis (which was the name of Sprinkles before he became the moose, in the Digital Era). N. Sane gets frustrated with Buckethead's lack of cooperation and calls him the worst patient he's ever had. In the background in N. Sane's office are signed pictures from his past patients - Osama Bin Laden, O.J. Simpson, the Unibomber, Tom Cruise, and Gary Coleman. Also, there's a framed degree from Hevard University. N.Sane is trying to get Buckethead to break his obsession with officer Martin Lewis - the cop who has arrested Buckethead 57 times. Buckethead has been in jail so often, they named the new wing of the state penitentiary after him, and he hasn't taken off his prison jumpsuit for at least 10 years, when N. Sane and Buckethead first met. Buckethead remains his joking self, until N. Sane renewed his prescriptions for Celexa, Prozac, Lithium, and Zoloft, and scheduled another round on his Obsessosizer machine. Buckethead does not want any more of this, but N. Sane tells him he won't get parole without cooperating and making progress. N. Sane calls in his hired hands Larry and Bob to take Buckethead away. Meanwhile, back at N. Sane's, the orderlies arrive, but turn out to be working for Buckethead. One, Alexander, removes Buckethead's straightjacket. The other, Genghis, grabs N. Sane's arm and cracks it. However, Buckethead isn't quite ready to leave. He's come to the realization that his obsession with Martin Lewis is clouding his judgement. Alexander and Genghis then inform him that Martin Lewis has gone missing months ago, and he's believed to be dead. This infuriates Buckethead, and he asks N. Sane if he knew. N. Sane is flustered and sorta admits to it. Genghis then pinches his neck, causing N. Sane to open up. He admits that it was the Commissioner's idea, and that N. Sane was allowed to keep Buckethead as a patient so that he could write a book about it, as long as he didn't tell him about Lewis. N. Sane fears for his life, but Buckethead's actually impressed with the doctor's devious plan. He has N. Sane tied up, and takes some of his Worther's Originals candies before leaving, feeling free due to the news of Lewis being out of the picture. Category:Sprinkles enemy Category:Villain